


Debonair

by Gaqalesqua



Series: Kinktober 2017 [4]
Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 4
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/M, Face-Sitting, Kinktober, Kinktober 2017, Light Bondage, Lingerie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-18
Updated: 2017-10-18
Packaged: 2019-01-19 05:07:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12403812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gaqalesqua/pseuds/Gaqalesqua
Summary: Nick and Nora like the way they dress.Kinktober Day Four: face-sitting, lingerie, cunnilingus





	Debonair

“I win again!” Deacon crowed, pulling the pile of caps towards him. MacCready threw his cards down with a growl

“You’re cheating,” he accused.

“Prove it,” Deacon shot back.

“Deacon always cheats, we’ve just never figured out how yet,” Piper sighed, putting her cards down. “You win. One of these days I’ll figure out how.”

“He does it when he talks,” Nick said. “Too busy telling tales for us to notice him slipping in the winning cards.”

“Nicky, these are trade secrets, and you’re giving them all away!” Deacon gasped.

“Someone needs to stop your nefarious winning streak, Deacon, and it might as well be the detective,” Nick shot back.

“I’ll remember this!” Deacon growled, his voice dripping with melodrama. Nick aimed a finger-gun at him.

“You better.”

“Well, I’m going to leave, before I bet any more caps I can’t spare,” Piper began, standing. “Besides, Nat can’t sleep if I’m tramping around getting back late. See you tomorrow, Nora.”

“Guess I best be hitting the dusty trail,” Deacon agreed. “So many synths, so little time. Mac, feel free to play whenever you want. I always win good caps off you.”

“Laugh it up, ass- I mean…” Mac looked at Nora. “I’m gonna head off too.”

“See you boys around,” Nora said, picking up the empty Nuka Cola bottles. Valentine leaned over and collected the cards, shuffling them and tidying them back into a neat pack. “You don’t have to help out, Nick.”

“You just lost 50 caps to Deacon, I think you need all the help you can get,” the detective told her with a laugh.

“That’s true,” Nora agreed with a long sigh. “The man’s got a poker face that Coursers would envy.”

“Coursers playing poker,” Nick mused. “Now there’s a thought.”

Nora laughed at the picture of X6 in her head, his face stony, eyes on his cards. “I don’t think a Courser would see the logic in gambling,” she pointed out, tossing the empty bottles into her bin.

“Don’t poke holes in my all-Courser poker team,” Nick complained, putting the cards in the box and placing them on a nearby shelf.

“Better I do it than an actual Courser,” she called.

“Small mercies.”

Valentine wandered into her kitchen, hands in his pockets, and leaned against a nearby wall.

“Need my help with anything?” he asked.

“Only to get unzipped,” she replied. “If that’s all right.”

“So long as you don’t mind, doll,” Nick assured her. Nora smiled, wandering over. She turned her back to Nick, and he reached over to unzip her dress. The fabric parted, and Nick immediately noticed the black strap across her dark skin. He peered closer just as she turned around, and Nora almost jumped at the closeness of his face to hers.

“Something wrong?” she asked.

“Do you mind if I ask you a question about your underwear?” Nick inquired. Nora laughed, her face flushing.

“I found it in Fallon’s,” she began. “Vacuum-sealed. Hidden under a pile of boxes. Perfectly preserves, black and blue silk with black lace. Of course I jumped on it. Couldn’t let anyone else take it.”

“200 years from home, and you miss _lingerie_?” Nick said with a laugh. Nora whisked up her skirt to reveal the suspenders attached to her stockings and his laughter died at the sudden view of her thigh.

“Full set of lingerie, more expensive than any other, top of the range, _limited run_ ,” Nora informed him firmly, dropping the skirt. “If you found a bunch of perfectly preserved silk ties, don’t tell me you wouldn’t fight people to get one.”

The synth cleared his throat. “You just flashed me your thigh and mentioned silk ties,” he said after a moment’s pause. “So forgive me if I’m not exactly thinking about my own attire right now.”

Nora’s face flushed.

“I-I didn’t…I’m…does that…” she took a deep breath, “does that…actually…do anything…for you?”

“What, the sight of a woman’s leg covered in stockings?” Nick drawled. “I don’t have to be flesh and blood to find _that_ appealing.”

“I just…I know you have the human Nick’s memories and all, but…can you actually…you know?”

“Are you asking me if everything _works_ for me like it does as a human?”

Nora nodded. Nick shook his head.

“No.” He paused. “Why, you curious?”

“That makes it sound bad!” Nora protested. “I just didn’t realise that it would cause…you know.”

“Images in my head?” Nick finished.

“Yeah. Sorry.”

“Don’t be. They were pretty pictures,” he chuckled. A long pause followed. “So, I should head back before Ellie starts to worry. Unless, you need me to pick anything up from Myrna’s?”

Nora bit her lip, her eyes falling to Nick’s neck. She cleared her throat. “Uh, no. I’m all right, thankyou.”

The synth’s brow cocked. “Got yourself a pair of wandering eyes there, doll,” he commented. White teeth flashed against red lipstick and she giggled shyly, turning her head away. He raised a hand to his neck and his fingers touched his tie. “I’m not the only one with an active mind, huh?”

“I…I just realised I…mentioned ties,” she admitted with a whisper. Nick grinned.

“Now that…that is a nice set of images,” he commented. “And I should probably see myself out before-”

Nora stepped forward and grabbed hold of his tie, pulling him towards her. Nick groaned as their lips met. Nora cupped the back of his head. Nick’s metal hand found the small of her back, holding her firmly against him as his intact fingers grasped hold of her hair. Her fingers began undoing his tie, and Nick laughed in between kisses, hooking his finger in the zip of her dress. Nora whimpered as he pulled the zipper down, the fabric loosening at her shoulders.

“Scratch that plan, then,” he murmured. Nora flushed. She slipped the tie from Nick’s neck, and without a second thought, he picked Nora up. The woman shrieked in delight, clinging to him as he carried her effortlessly up the stairs. Her bed was nice and clean, the coverlet soft to the touch. Nick kicked off his shoes and sat her down on the bed. In a moment, he was at her side, dragging her into his lap as he lay down. He’d discarded his coat and hat once he’d entered the house, so Nora unbuttoned his shirt as they kissed slowly, her thighs straddling his hips. Nick gently swatted her hands away and dragged the straps of her dress down her arms, letting the garment drop and pool at her hips.

The bra was black lace, blue and black silk, elegant and perfect. She still couldn’t believe she’d found it. Nick reached up and unclipped the back, his eyes running admiringly it as he removed it. Nora’s arms crossed over her breasts. The silk tie fluttered onto his chest.

“Hey, why don’t you do me a favour?” Nick asked softly. Nora shivered.

“Mmm?” she whispered.

“Take your hair down for me, doll,” he suggested, grasping hold of her ass. He lifted her hips, pulling her up the bed, and Nora whimpered as her stocking-clad legs were slipped either side of his face. She raised her hands to her hair, and slid a pin out of the bun as Nick slipped two fingers beneath her silk panties and dragged them to one side. A soft moan escaped her from the simple act of him baring her flesh. The synth kissed her thigh, spreading her wider to kiss above the line of her stockings, and he looked up just as Nora’s hair swung across her shoulders. Without a word, he picked up the tie, and slipped her hands behind her back. A soft gasp escaped her as he nibbled gently at her inner thigh, tying her wrists firmly together. She tested the bonds, and Nick smiled at her as Nora flushed. Once he was done tying her hands up, he slid his hands up to her breasts and cupped them.

“You ready?” he asked, his glowing eyes falling on the curls between her legs.

“Mhmm,” she breathed. Nick placed soft kisses along her slit. Nora cooed, closing her eyes at the sensation of his mouth on her. Between kisses, he dragged his tongue up her sex, her slick wetting it. Nora shivered, swallowing, and her thighs tensed.

He made broad laps up to her clit, again and again, lips closing around the nub and pulling each time the tip of his tongue found it. Nora bucked, a cry escaping her. His tongue was soft, not like rubber, not like flesh, but each time he touched her with it, little shocks of pleasure rushed through her.  Her bindings rubbed gently at her wrists as her hands clenched into fists.

“Valentine,” she moaned. Nick circled her clit with his tongue. She stammered on the V. Her voice cracked on the first ‘e’. By the time she got to ‘t’, she’d devolved into soft ‘aah’s, falling from her lips each time he dragged the flat of his tongue over her. Nora bucked again with the next lick, grinding herself against his lips. Nick pinched her nipple gently and carefully dragged his metal hand down her back, grasping hold of her ass. He pushed her against his mouth and closed his lips around her clit again, sucking hard now. Her eyes darted to his, and the glowing gold pulled a whimper from her. There was something about looking Nick Valentine in the eye that made her legs quiver.

His intact hand shifted, finger and thumb spreading her and exposing her clit. The next lick had Nora’s whole body shuddering. She stammered out his name, her hips riding his mouth helplessly. Her wrists twisted within their confines, and the reminder that she was tied caused her stomach to flip pleasantly. Shit, this whole scenario was an absolute gift. Nick ran his metal fingers down the back of her thigh and teased at the sensitive flesh. Nora wriggled as his lips sucked at her, whimpering his name. Her thighs squeezed his head, and Nick groaned. It made Nora’s toes curl.

His fingers ran along the top of her stocking, and the gentle scratch of his metal touch just…

Her head stopped working, her mind wiped blank. Her body tensed, locking up tight. Her thighs clenched around Nick’s head. Her orgasm rushed through her and forced Nick’s name from her lips as her back bowed. The synth kept her pinned to his mouth, showing no mercy as his tongue kept her writhing. Nora could barely summon the effort to pull herself away as he kissed her clit gently, and sagged against him, panting.

Nick pushed, just a little, and she fell against him, her back pressed to his chest, thighs falling open.

“That was just as good as I thought it’d be,” he purred, his intact hand stroking along her inner thigh. Nora’s leg twitched, a whimper leaving her. “You taste great, sweetheart.”

She managed a breathless laugh, feeling him sit up. A hand ran down her sternum.

“All right. I’ll let you recover from that before we go again, huh?”

Nora’s stomach dropped.

“Again?”


End file.
